The Goodbye
by Ghostwriter
Summary: Kimberly and Tommy give Jason a private goodbye.


THE GOOD-BYE

AUTHOR'S NOTE/DISCLAIMER

Revolves around "The Power Transfer Pt II". Companion piece to "Great To Have You Home", but you don't have to read that one first. Belongs to Haim Saban, Fox Kids, and Disney.

Jason moaned as Kimberly kissed his neck and let her fingers explore his chest. Then, he grunted as a jolt went through him courtesy of Tommy.

"Man, what are you doing, Bro?" he asked.

"Gotta make sure you don't forget me."

"Never gonna happen." The White Ranger rocked back and forth, bringing arousal to the Red Ranger, who bit back a groan. The girl laughed.

"You like that, huh?" she asked. "Well, let's see if you like **this**." With that, she leaned forward and nibbled at his ear, an action that she knew would send him into overdrive. Jason whimpered as he felt his body's response growing. Tommy just smirked and squeezed his lover's hip.

"So firm and muscled," he approved, turning the squeeze into a caress. Then, he moved forward so that he was leaning over Kimberly. Understanding what the Power Ranger leader was doing, she flattened herself down onto their red-clad lover and together, they marked every inch of his body using their hands, feet, and in Kimberly's case, her tongue. Jason moaned as he felt himself sinking into the bed. He began to reach up for them, but they blocked his advances and pinned his arms above his head.

"Aw, come---" he began to protest.

"We get to say 'Goodbye' our way," she interrupted. Realizing he was defeated, he nodded in consent. Releasing his hold on the one-time leader of the Rangers, the White Ranger then wrapped his arms around the Pink Ranger. Once again understanding what he wanted, she bent down even lower and from underneath her body, he began stroking Jason's torso. He let out a strangled moan as all coherent thought finally left him. Realizing that they finally had him, the two Rangers switched places until Kimberly was able to get underneath Jason, leaving Tommy on top.

"He's almost like a Putty when you get him like this---so easy to manipulate," she commented.

"Hey," he managed to get out as the other boy chuckled. Jason let out a gasp of pleasure as Kimberly ran her fingers through his short hair and Tommy let his hands roam around his thighs. Moving carefully as to not hurt Kimberly, Jason bucked and let his legs become entangled with Tommy's. Tommy's hands continued to wander until they reached the button on Jason's jeans. Tommy fingered the button, running smooth, slow circles around it. Jason's breathing hitched. Still playing with Jason's hair, Kimberly shifted until her mouth was at Jason's right shoulder blade and started sucking on it, resulting in a high-pitched strangled sound that the boy would deny ever making. When Tommy was done playing with the button, he moved to the zipper and ran his finger up and down the cool metal. Jason made a keening noise and tried to shift again, but Kimberly placed her hands on his shoulders, holding him back. Tommy's torment with the zipper continued for several minutes until Jason was sure he wouldn't be able to take it anymore. Finally, to his relief, the leader of the Power Rangers unzipped his jeans and pulled them down, exposing his lower body. Kimberly let her hands meander around Jason's chest and abs while Tommy kept his actions centered towards Jason's thighs. The Red Ranger tried to move, but his body had gone pleasantly numb. Then, his best friend and leader let his hands rest on a very aroused part of his body. Then, he started stroking it. But it wasn't swift like it usually was. Instead the White Ranger chose to make his movements slow and sensual, causing Jason's body to react with a wave of pleasure. Kimberly gave an excited squeal as Jason rocked on top of her. When they were finally exhausted, the three laid sprawled out on the bed.

"Remind me again why I'm leaving?" Jason murmured.

"Because it's the chance of a lifetime and there's no way we're letting you pass this up," Kimberly answered. Jason pulled the two close to him and they wrapped their arms around him.

"What a good-bye," he said blissfully. They chuckled and snuggled next to each other.


End file.
